Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may have a rotatable drum in which laundry may be placed for treatment. For some laundry treating appliances, the laundry may be provided with liquid to treat the laundry in accordance with a cycle of operation. The laundry may absorb a portion of the liquid where the amount of liquid absorbed by the laundry may differ by the composition of the laundry. For example, the laundry having cotton tends to absorb a high amount of liquid, while the laundry having polyester tends to absorb a small amount of liquid. Additionally, the user of the appliance may set the wash temperature of the cycle of operation based upon the constituent fabric of the clothes.